User blog:Vizard6991/Prologue: More Importantly, There’s No Time Anymore
Translated By Sidera-chan Edited By Vizard6991 Prologue: More Importantly, There’s No Time Anymore ---------At three o'clock. At that time everyone is usually already asleep. However, beside the Itsuka residence, there is a room in the Spirit mansion that still has its light turned on. Inside, there were lots of people flocking inside. “Okay…….page fifteen…..is done!” Trying to stay awake, Shidou placed a cooling sheet on his forehead to prevent him from falling asleep. Even though he felt dizzy in his head, he slowly finished inking the manuscript. Then, in response to him, a voice can be heard coming from around the table. “………., over here too, page sixteen has also been completed.” “Ka, Kaka…….Late. You’re too slow Shidou. For us the hurricane children, who are like a falcon, have already stormed towards the next page.” “Re-covery…….. Then, if you wanted to scan your manuscript into data together with Yuzuru’s, please lend it……” Origami, Kaguya, and Yuzuru collected their works after that was said. Everyone there was less energetic than usual. The reason is because they’re too exhausted. But it would also be understandable. Shidou, when handing over the document to Yuzuru, got up from his chair and stretched his body. A stretch-stretch sound which unusual for a high school boy, can be heard from his back. “Ouch……” Shidou while rubbing his waist, started looking around at the condition of the room. Inside the large room, a mountain of work has been split up into several groups; on top of that, ink, pen, and a variety of art supplies such as a ruler have been placed. And on the other side of the desk, there’s a young Spirit who has the same sleepy face as his. She looks exactly like a mangaka, and her workspace also looks as messy as a mangaka’s. “Fuaa……” While Shidou is yawning, he rubbed his eyes as he walked towards the refrigerator. The refrigerator was filled with lots of nutritional drinks, and then he takes some. After that, he opens one of them, and then another one. He gives it to the Spirit who is working in the middle of the desk. Probably in this room right now, she’s the one who is in the most extreme condition. “……….Natsumi. Why don’t you take a rest for a while?” “…………….” But Natsumi kept drawing from her pen on the manuscript, while starting at it with a critical facial expression. Natsumi didn’t respond at all. She continued to focus as she placed her nails onto the script so that she will be able to draw a perfect line. “……….Oi~, Natsumi~” “……………” Still no reaction. Shidou opened the lid of the energy drink to try, placed a straw in Natsumi’s drink, and brought it to her mouth. “………..Gu.” Then, Natsumi unexpectedly turned away and began drinking the energy drink by placing the straw into her lips. Then, after she had finished drinking all of the liquid in the bottle, she released her mouth from the straw, and continued to work on the manuscript again. It is impossible to describe her tremendous ability to concentrate. Shidou made a wry smile and went back to his desk. “Well then…….how about working on the next page………….” And then, he gripped the pen while facing the manuscript that still was in the draft form. Then, as if following his lead, Origami and the others also resumed their work. That’s right. Shidou along with the others right now are working together in unity for a single purpose. ---------For the purpose of complete the Manga. Category:Blog posts